


Beautiful Villains

by Lucicorn72



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hester left cause she doesn't like emotions, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really like this make it a thing, Kissing, So I came up with this at like 2 in the morning after seeing that one edit with the two of them, Sophie do be crying over Tedros tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicorn72/pseuds/Lucicorn72
Summary: Just a concept...
Relationships: Anadil/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Beautiful Villains

“He left me…” Sophie’s quiet sobs and sniffles had driven Hester so mad, she had to sleep in the common room for the night.

“I’ll be back in the morning. If she doesn’t stop crying, we give her back to the weasel and beg Dot to join the coven again.” She said, grabbing her pillow and blanket and slamming the door behind her. Anadil didn’t mind the crying. She was used to it from her days in the orphanage.

“What happened to not caring about him anymore?” She asked, sitting up in her cot.

“That was before I realized that without Tedros, I’m going to die alone,” Sophie sniffled. Anadil rolled her eyes.

“You’re not going to die alone,” She said.

“Yes I am. You said all villains die alone. And Tedros makes me a princess, so without him, I’m a villain.” 

“Tedros doesn’t make you a princess. And you’re not like other villains, so you’ll figure it out.”

Sophie stopped sniffling. “You really think so?”

Anadil looked over at the witch. Her green eyes were filled with tears, and her face was red and blotchy. She didn’t look like a princess, or even a witch, but in the moonlight, she almost looked… pretty. Anadil felt her face blush and she looked away. “Ya…”

Sophie got up from her bed and walked over to the albino, dragging her blanket behind her. She sat at the edge of Anadil’s cot and looked at her. “Thanks,” she whispered quietly. She laid her head on Anadil’s lap and layed there in silence. Normally, Anadil would have shoved her off and gone to sleep with Hester, but she didn’t. She looked down at the small not-quite-a-witch not-quite-a-princess. Sophie looked back up at her.

“You’re really pretty Ani. When you aren't trying to kill me,” She said. Anadil blushed even more. “And you know what? You were really pretty when you were.” Sophie sat up. They two stared at each other, unsure of what to do. And then, before Anadil knew what had happened, Sophie leaned over and kissed her. It was quick, but not quite a peck. Anadil blinked in surprise. She’d never been kissed before. Boys avoided her like the plague at the orphanage. And girls… Girls weren’t an option.

Sophie saw Anadil’s expression and turned bright red. “Are you okay? Was that… was that okay? I’m so sor-” Anadil cut her off by kissing her back. Sophie fell back onto the bed, and wrapped her arms around Anadil, kissing her with all she had. Tedros didn’t want her. But here was someone who did. Anadil pulled away, and looked at her. They both smiled and laughed, small tears welling in Anadil’s eyes. They kissed and laughed and cried throughout the night, until they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but maybe I'll write more for these two. I kinda like to imagine that they were a doomed romance. I do have a more angsty story I like for them, taking place during TLEA. The whole thing kinda happened cause I saw an edit with the two of them, not romantic tho, and I was like, "Well we have Agaster... what were Sophie and Anadil up to..." Also the chick who made the edit was @sgextagatha on insta. She's great so GO FOLLOW HER!!!


End file.
